Pillow Talk
by One Man Cult
Summary: Set after chapter 12 of the manga, Keitaro and Naru have a little chat


Disclaimer: Love Hina is the property of the guys and girls of TV Tokyo, and the creation of Ken Akamatsu. Manga released by Kodansha, and various others. Don't sue me, I don't own the characters, just the story.  
  
Author's notes: Hey all!! This is my first fanfic, so take it easy on me. The stuff in here is from volumes 1 to 14 of the manga, so some of the details may be a little off. I think this piece would be set somewhere in volume 13. If anyone is working on the english translations of volumes 13 or 14, I would love to hear from you. I can't read Chinese (though I can speak Cantonese) and my Japanese skills are prety basic, so i don't really know what's going on in the last two volumes I have. Also, please R&R and send feedback to me, I'm thinking of starting a 13 chapter piece real soon. WARNING: POSSIBLE SPOILERS INSIDE (for you anime-only people).  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
LOVE HINA: PILLOW TALK  
  
  
  
Even he could not imagine such a level of pain existed. Every muscle in his body was burning with tiredness. 'Little wonder' he thought. 'I just chased Narusegawa to the northern-most point of Japan, and then had to drive all the way back here in an overcrowded van. At least I know that she loves me now' . Keitaro Urashima was a very happy, though very sore, man. He didn't notice the hole on the roof opening, or the subsequent muted "thump" of a person sneaking in. He did notice, however, that person gracefully slide into his bed, wiggle beside him, wrap their arms around his waist and rest their head on his chest.  
  
"NARUSEGAWA!?!?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
The only light visible was from the moon, and he couldn't exactly see without his glasses anyway, so there was only one way to make sure the person was who he thought it was, and not his sister Kanako trying something weird again. He slid the arm she was lying on downwards, and gave her butt a gentle squeeze. The reaction was immediate.  
  
"HENTAI!!!"  
  
Keitaro received a fist to the gut, but couldn't make a sound, since said fist was still in his gut, leaving him winded.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" asked Naru.  
  
"Just checking you weren't Kanako" gasped Keitaro, who was still trying to recover his breath.  
  
"I'm sorry. I guess I hit you a little too hard. Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good". Naru recovered to her previous position, once again wrapping her arms around Keitaro, using his chest as a pilllow.  
  
"What are you doing here?" enquired Keitaro. "I mean, this isn't........."  
  
"I wanted to talk with you. I couldn't really sleep" answered Naru.  
  
"What did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Us."  
  
"Us?" asked Keitaro.  
  
"Us. As in you and me. Geez, Keitaro, you can be really thick sometimes" replied Naru in a slightly annoyed tone.  
  
"Sorry".  
  
"................."  
  
"................."  
  
"What do you think is going to happen to us now, Keitaro?"  
  
"I guess we need to set up some ground rules".  
  
"Yeah, like no more being a pervert" said Naru as she looked up and glared at him.  
  
"But I'm not............I'm sorry Narusegawa, I guess I'm a bit clumsy".  
  
"And no more chasing other girls".  
  
Keitaro laughed. "After all the trouble I went through chasing after you, don't think I'm going to let you go so easily".  
  
"You're not even allowed to look at other girls" demanded Naru as she held him even tighter.  
  
"That's going to be a bit hard, isn't it? I mean, with Kitsune and Motoko- chan. And then there's Shinobu-chan and Su-chan and Sara-chan. And Mutsumi- san turns up here are lot as well". Keitaro smiled as he came to a sudden realisation. "You've always been so possessive of me, Narusegawa. I remember back then how you looked like you were about to beat Mutsumi-san off me with a stick".  
  
"Hmpf!" replied Naru as she looked away and pouted. "Why do you keep calling me 'Narusegawa' anyway? Can't you just call me Naru like eveyone else?"  
  
"I guess it's just habit, NAAAA~RUUUU CHAAAAN".  
  
"That's better. I would be so upset if you were still calling me 'Narusegawa' by the time we got married".  
  
Both blushed at what Naru had just said. They took a moment to recover.  
  
"Hey, Narusegawa. Do you......do you think that it'll be okay if we started going out?".  
  
"I already told you we would be going out together. And don't you dare take me to another cheap noodle place, or I'll make sure you reach orbit" Naru said as she playfully hit him. "While we're on the subject of food, you don't mind making our lunchboxes for Todai, do you Keitaro? I'm........I'm really bad at making lunchboxes".  
  
"Hahaha, I remember your cooking skills". Naru hit him playfully slapped Keitaro on the chest. "Alright, alright. If it's for Narusegawa then it's OK".  
  
The young lovers sighed contentedly as the burdens on their minds were lifted and their tiredness from the week's events took over. Both fell into a deep sleep, in each others arms.  
  
  
  
"It's about time, you two" whispered Kitsune as she backed away from the closed door.  
  
"BROTHER!!! HOW COULD YOU!!!" screamed an extremely angry Kanako.  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
To all those that have read this far, I'm looking for beta readers and writers to help me on a project I'll be starting straight after this one. It's going to be based on Hinata sou about 20 years after Keitaro and Naru get married, and is going to feature their kids as the main characters. The characters are going to be based loosely on the current characters, so it'll give me and some of you guys and girls the chance (hopefully) to create scenarios that weren't in the anime or manga. I'm going for 13 chapters and perhaps a special chapter to give the whole thing an anime- type feel, but this is only going to happen if I get enough help, so all you newbie and 'big name' authors out there, as well as any readers please send expressions of interest to one_man_cult@hotmail.com. Experience not necessary. Hell, I don't have any experience!! Thanks a lot peoples!! 


End file.
